


A Moment in Zagreb

by Kyra_Bane



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, god idk, i'm just obsessed with that speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: A little too much alcohol finds Nicky and Joe lost, wandering the streets of Zagreb. Nicky can't stop thinking of all that's changed. Joe reminds him that, between them, nothing has.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894534
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	A Moment in Zagreb

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been this obsessed with a fandom in maybe like five years so hey, guess I'm back. Also that speech Joe makes in the van is possibly the most romantic thing I will ever hear in my life so gonna just dedicate the rest of my time on earth to writing fic about these guys. 
> 
> For real though, loved this film to bits and am excited to share some cute Joe/Nicky stuff!

It’s been centuries since they were last in Zagreb, Nicky thinks, a reasonable explanation as to why Joe’s unerring sense of direction has suddenly... erred. Joe never gets lost, and Nicky never loses Joe. Except they’re both the wrong side of drunk and meandering through the streets, their hotel a distant memory as they turn another winding corner.

“Where are we?” Nicky mutters, more to himself than anyone else, and beside him, Joe laughs, teeth flashing white in the darkness.

“Zagreb, cuore mio,” he replies. His eyes are fond and when Nicky looks over at him, he doesn't look away. He never does – Nicky always breaks first.

When he does, Joe laughs again, not unkindly. It makes Nicky smile despite himself, despite the fact it's looking increasingly more likely they'll be taking refuge under a tree for the night.

He doesn't mind. They've slept worse places and Joe, despite all his muscle, can be a surprisingly soft pillow.

But Joe seems to have other ideas. He looks around and then huffs, eyes plaintive as he turns to Nicky.

"I think we're lost," he says, all but whines, and it's Nicky's turn to laugh.

They could, of course, call Andy and Nile. Both women left them earlier in the night, Nile excited to explore more of the city and Andy willing to indulge her. They'll be back at the hotel by now, Nicky's sure. They won't be wondering where Nicky and Joe are, not yet – but they'd find them easily enough if they asked.

Nicky knows why they haven't called. Why he's contemplating sleeping out in the open rather than calling. He doesn't want for them all to split up, not with Nile so new, the little sister they're getting to know, not with Andy so... However she is, now. Not fragile, but she worries him still, a quiet undercurrent of concern that seems to echo in his mind whenever he sees her.

He thinks that he and Joe won't go off on their own again until Andy's gone and it hurts to think that, to think there'll magically be a time when she's not there, but it's true.

Joe touches his face, gently, and Nicky thinks, too, that the alcohol is wearing off. It never lasts long; they'd drunk enough to kill several men, their bodies healing the damage before it could settle.

"Where have you gone, habibi?" Joe asks, swiping his thumb along Nicky's jaw.

Nicky lets out a breath. "Nowhere," he murmurs. "I'm always with you."

Joe's smile is expected and yet still brilliant, enough to knock the breath out of Nicky's lungs. He remembers _his kiss still thrills me_ and his heart thuds against his ribs. What Joe's smile does to him, after almost a thousand years...

He can't compare it to anything else.

They come together with the ease of having done the same thing thousands of times before, more times than Nicky could possibly begin to estimate. Joe holds his shoulders and Nicky slides one hand into his hair, the other capturing him around his waist, holding him tight.

It _is_ still a thrill, the way Joe's tongue slides alongside his own, the way his fingers curl tight into Nicky's shoulders when Nicky nips Joe's bottom lip as he pulls back. It's a thrill, too, to be pinned under the heat and want of his gaze, as intense as it was the first time, to know that his every feeling for this man is understood and desired and _returned_.

Nicky isn't sure how long they stand there, just looking at each other, but when Joe's fingers brush his, need shudders through him. Joe smiles, entwining their fingers. "Come," he says. "I remember the way."

For a second, Nicky doesn't move and when Joe looks back at him, a question in his eyes, Nicky swallows around a dry throat. "Sei tutto per me," he says, almost desperately. "Yusuf..."

Joe kisses him soundly, their hands still clasped together, the other tangled in Nicky's shirt. "I know, habibi," he murmurs against Nicky's lips, his tone gentle, soothing. "Ti amo. Always you."

They stand close for a moment, for minutes, until Joe tugs his hand, coaxing Nicky down the street. Nicky doesn't hesitate this time. He'll never lose Joe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sei tutto per me - You're everything to me.
> 
> 30 Day OTP Challenge (random one I found on Pinterest - lmk who to credit it to) - 1. Getting lost somewhere.


End file.
